


Lust of the Time Lords

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor helps the Master make a different choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust of the Time Lords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy/gifts).



> My friend Wendy and I were having dinner at IHOP when one of us (I'm no longer sure which, we were both pretty giggly at that point) came up with the title. Blame the sugar.
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 19

The Doctor knelt over the Master, begging his oldest friend, his dearest enemy, to regenerate. To give himself one more chance.

To give _them_ one more chance.

The Doctor thought of the words he'd sworn he'd never speak. But if he didn't say them now, he'd be throwing away his only chance.

He leaned close and whispered three words into the Master's ear. For a long moment there was no response, but then the Master's body turned to light as his regeneration began.

"What did you say to him?" Jack asked.

The Doctor went red, and mumbled "Unlimited blow jobs."


End file.
